7th Year
by bluestar8917
Summary: Harry and the Trio, are in their 7th year at Hogwarts, but what will happen when Ron takes extreme measures of loyalty? read on...Please...Review! Even if you say it sucks! Just review! lol..
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter, and won't throughout this story.  So chill out.  It's just a fanfic!

Harry Potter and the Trio are in their 7th year at Hogwarts.  Just to let ya'll know.  J

Harry, Ron and Hermoine walked back from dinner in silence.  Hermoine was thinking about the Transfiguration test the next day.  Harry was walking up ahead thinking about the strange dream that he'd had the night before.  While Ron, had his arm around Hermoine's waist protectively and thought about his misson…

            "Piggly-Toe." Harry said, opening the door to the Gryffindor common room.  As Hemoine, and Ron walked towards the couch hand in hand, Harry said, "Hey you guys, I think I'll go to bed early, I'm kinda tired, didn't sleep to good yesterday,"  ruffling up his hair he remembered, the strange dream.  Besides he had much better things to do than to watch the two of them make out.

            "Night!" Hermoine, and Ron replied in unison.  

Ron looked at Harry, desperately wanting to say something.  Something like "Harry, you're the best friend a guy could ask for." Or "Thanks Harry," or…or…something.  Ron knew this could be the very last time he saw Harry, and he couldn't even say anything.  He watched Harry walk to his bedroom.  

 He felt a light tickling on his neck.  Turning to Hermoine he grinned.  She looked so beautiful there, her bushy brown hair caressing her face.  Drawing her closer, Ron's lips met her's softly, and soon they were passionately kissing.  After quite a while, Ron, now lying on top of Hermoine stopped.    "Hermoine," he began, whispering into her ear, "I love you…" trailing off, Ron gulped down the huge lump that was starting to form in his throat and stared into Hermoine's big brown eyes, Hermoine smiled at him.  "I…" forcing himself to go on, knowing that this could be his last words to her he finished, "I always will, where ever I am."

            "Oh Ron," Hermoine drew him closer, and kissed him hard.  "I love you too."

            "D…D….dead…" Hermoine whispered, he couldn't be.  Just last night, she had held him.  They had proclaimed their love for one another.  Everything had been perfect, wonderful…Hermoine looked around, staring at Dumbledore afraid.  

            "Yes Miss. Granger, I'm afraid so.  I know this is very painful for all of us.  I know how close both of you were to Ron," Dumbledore sighed.  Looking at Hermoine, and Harry in turn.

            "B…B…But how?"  Harry asked, How could his best friend, be healthy and alive one day, and dead the next, it didn't make sense.  Not to him at least.

            "Well, Mr. Potter.  Ron's body was found on the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest.  Hagrid found him.  By the looks of it, it looked like Ron was attacked by a curse of some kind."

            "C…C…Ca…Can we see him?" Hermoine asked trembling, her face pale.  She couldn't believe it.  This was all a nightmare.  All she needed was to see Ron's face, and be told that all of this was some joke.  She would punch him lightly in the arm.  And then he would pull her into a long kiss.  And later pull her into a deserted class room.  She needed him.  She just did.  Hermoine, wasn't Hermoine, without Ron by her side.  Grinning at her, with his lopsided grin, his red hair flaming.  

            "I'm sorry Miss. Granger, but I'm afraid not.  His body was very badly torn up, and therefore, we have sent the remains back to his family.  

            Harry choked…remains…dead…Ron…No he couldn't be.  

            "You will both be excused for your classes for the rest of the week, for mourning.  I believe the Weasly's have gone home, to grieve with their family."  Dumbledore looked at them both.  His eyes peering out from the top of his glasses, expressionless.

            All of the sudden, Hermoine jumped up and ran out of the room sobbing.  Harry, pulled back to reality by this sudden display of emotion, let out a sob, and ran to his dorm room.  First his parents, then Sirus, then Ron…everyone close to him was dying, and it was all his fault.  All because of stupid Voldemort, why did he have to survive that stupid curse.  He had wished so many times that it hadn't of been him.  Why wasn't it someone else?  Why him?  He wasn't fit for the job, it was too much for him.  To much death, to much pain, to much sorrow.  

***Review, Review Review!!!!  I can't write more unless you do!!! J


	2. Chapter 2

            Hermione's POV

It had been a week since Ron's death but Hermione was still unable to function.  Everywhere she went she was reminded of him.  Of his walk, and his smile.  Of his carefree personality, and his ever present laughter.  Staring at the pile of books in front of her she knew that she had to move on, it was time to.  She looked at the huge stack of books on her desk, and pulled one out, it was "Hogwarts a History."  Looking at the book, she remembered first reading it, on her journey to Hogwarts.  She had first met Ron on that train; she smiled, remembering that small dirt smudge on his nose.  She had been such a little priss then.  Pulling out the book, she noticed a letter fall out.  _Hermione _was written in a scratchy handwriting across the front.  Hermione, grabbed the letter, she slowly opened it.  Where had it come from she thought?

            _Dear Hermione,_

_                        I'm so sorry, I couldn't tell you.  I'm alive.  Where I am I can't tell you.  It's a secret.  I'm on a mission with the Order.  But you can't tell Harry.  Harry can't know!!!  Otherwise he'll come looking for me, and he could die.  I love you so much.  I'm sorry I had to hide this for you.  But it was for the best.  I love you Hermione…            _

_                                                                                    Ron XOXO_

            Hermione stared at the letter…What!!!  Alive!!!  He couldn't be.  She reread the letter at least ten times.  Finally she believed it, crying, she couldn't believe it.  How could Ron hide something that huge from them?  Then she remembered.  That last night…their last night together before he had left she remembered what he'd said.  She remembered his warm words, his perfect lips.  'I love you.  I always will.  Wherever I am.'  This was what he had met.  

How could he do this to her though!  Suddenly Hermione felt a surge of anger.  He had hid this from her.  He had made her believe that he was dead.  He could be dying right now, and he didn't have the decency to tell her what was going on!!!  He could be dying right now!  Hermione stopped in thought.  All anger disappeared as fear took its place.  A mission with the Order…those missions were dangerous.  Often time's members died. Or even worse!!!  They were tortured!!!  Tears began to form once again, as Hermione sobbed herself to sleep.

Harry's POV

Ron…his best friend.  How could he have died?  The Weasley's had been like his adopted family.  Ron had been his brother.  His best friend through thick and thin, since he started Hogwarts.  The worst part about all of this though, was the fact that it was all Harry's fault.  Those dementors, those death eaters, had been there trying to get Harry.  He just knew that everything would have been fine, if he was just a normal kid, maybe Ron would still be alive today.  Tears formed in his eyes.  Now he really had no one to go to.  What did he have to live for?  He felt like killing himself right at the moment.  Everyone that met something in his life was gone.  The only person he had left was Hermione his secret crush since the moment he saw her at the winter ball, a few years ago.  She had looked so gorgeous at that moment.  Then and there Harry had known that he loved Hermione.  There was just no way he could have asked her out, without ruining the friendship, so therefore, Harry had resisted his temptations.  But when Ron asked Hermione out at the end of last year, Harry had been secretly crushed.  He had known that there was no way that he could break up the relationship, between his two greatest friends in the world.  Even if he wanted something more…

He hadn't seen Hermione for days.  She had stayed locked up in her dorm room, refusing to come out.  Harry had become really worried about her.  However, now was not his time to make a move for her.  Ron had just died; the mourning period would be several weeks long.  But then, Harry could maybe make his move.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer-  Again I do not own Harry Potter.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed.  You just made my day.  Sorry it took so long for me to update I've been a little bit busy. J

Ron's POV

It was so nice to be out on a broom again, soaring through the air, the cold bitter February wind prickling his skin, making his robes flap in the wind.  After being stuck in a house for days, planning, sleeping and staying hidden, now he was out on a mission.

            It had all started with a letter from Charlie a while back, saying he suspected the Dark Lord trying to get the dragons into his forces.  He'd said, he'd seen a lot of weird guys walking around there lately.  They'd said that they were strangers, just looking at the dragon tamers, and keepers, hoping to one day master the skill themselves, or own a few.  Charlie said that there could be trouble about, and he'd try and write within the week to update him on the situation.  Ron had gotten the letter two weeks ago.  Two weeks had gone by, and Ron hadn't heard from Charlie at all, no one had.

            Ron had finally gone to the Order about it, worried about his older brother who'd always been somewhat of an idol to Ron.  George and Fred had always had each other, drawn together by their need for pulling pranks.  Percy was just way to perfect the over achiever who was stuck up and snotty.  And Bill was just too much older.  Charlie however was great; he had been Quidditch captain, had gone to work in Romania with dragons, kept up with the Order, and was just an overall great guy.  But now he was kidnapped, and it was up to Ron to save him.   

            Ron was pulled out of his thoughts, when he saw the large stone castle looming close him.  Finally, his destination.

            Ron landed softly on the grass.  Getting off his broom he slowly walked up to the grand castle.  The large oak door looked very foreboding with a large iron knocker on the center.  The knocker was shaped like a flying iron dragon with red ruby eyes.  Ron pulled out his wand "Aloha Mora," he said firmly.  

The large dragon knocker suddenly came to life, the rubies began to glow, and a raspy voice said "Who calls upon the house of Glocken at this hour?"

            Ron looked wide-eyed at the dragon, shocked and slightly intimidated by its forceful tone, even though it wasn't after all, a real dragon.  Ron gulped, and began to move back a little from the big knocker.  Then his brother's letter flashed through his mind.  Feeling a surge of confidence run through him, he forcefully said "I'm Ronald Weasly.  I'm here to speak with Tonks about a mission."

            The eyes of the dragon flashed a blinding red and the dragon soared right off the door flying straight at Ron!  At last minute the dragon turned around and soared through the door's keyhole.  Ron didn't see any of this though.  His hands were covering his face, and he was bent over in fear.  Peaking through his fingers, he saw that the door was now wide open.  Letting out a relieved sigh, that the dragon hadn't killed him and ended his mission so early Ron walked inside, the door clicking shut behind him.  

            Ron store into the spacious hall before him.  The ceiling had dragons painted all over it.  Flying at one another viciously, flames were erupting all over the painting.  The stairway was covered in a red velvety carpet with rails of pure gold.  A chandler was suspended in mid air; each candle looked like a dragon breathing out a flame.  The chandelier was dancing around in circles.  The whole thing was just way too spectacular.  The beauty and abnormality was simply beyond belief.

            "Ron," a familiar voice said behind him.  Turning around Ron came face to face with Tonks.  She laughed, at Ron's still half-open mouth.  "So, how was the flight down here?  I know it was really long.  You must be starving.  Rosa!!!"  

A small house elf ran up to them, smiling "Yes Miss Tonks!"  The small house elf said excitedly.  Curtseying, she smiled like a five year old up at them. Ron laughed thinking about Hermione's SPEW, boy wouldn't she get a kick to see how excited this little house elf was at working for them.

"Rosa, will you please take Ron down to the kitchen to get him some food.  Afterwards you can show him to his room.  Thanks," Tonks turned to face Ron and said, "Will talk tomorrow about Charlie," a worried look appearing on her face as she said the last word.  "Ya, anyways, you've got to get some rest, and some food.  Thanks Rosa, I'll see you tomorrow," she smiled at them and left.  

"Well…Mr.…what was it again?"

"Weasly," Ron said, "But you don't have to call me that, you can just call me Ron," Ron smiled.

"Yes, Mr. Ron.  Well, Mr. Ron, the kitchens are right this way.  We were expecting you to come, so we prepared a nice ham for you.  We also made some chocolate cake, Ms. Tonks said that that was your favorite dessert," Rosa said with a smile.

            "Ya, it is, thanks Rosa."  Opening the door, Rosa led Ron into a huge kitchen, with tiny little house elves scurrying around, with plates of food.  You could see, off to the right another room, that had small beds for the house elves.  It was obvious that the owners had tried to make the house elves as comfortable as possible.  Turning his attention back to the kitchen Rosa led him to a small table.  Pulling out the chair Ron sat down.   Within seconds an army of house elves rushed at him, with trays and trays full of delicious looking food.  

            "Try this-very good-hope you like it Mr. Ron-"Ron looked greedily at the food, and dug in.  The ham had been cooked just right.  After gulping down, potatoes, ham, corn, and tons, and tons of chocolate cake, Ron took one last chug of butter beer.  *Burp* Ron belched loudly, "Sorry," he muttered, thoroughly embarrassed, even though they were just house elves.

            "Is Mr. Ron done now?" Rosa exclaimed excitedly.  The whole time she had been sitting there, ordering him more food, refilling his glass, and ordering other elves around.

            "Yes, I'm done Rosa," Ron said.  

            "Alright then.  I'll take you to the bedroom now, Mr. Ron," the house elf smiled and waited, as Ron slowly got up to follow her.  Ron blinked his eyes sleepily, he could barely stay awake.  Long ago he had, stopped trying to keep track of where they were going.

            "We are here Mr. Ron.  Your trunk is right over there, if you need anything, just pull that string over there and one of us house elves will come to help you," Rosa smiled then turned and left.

            Ron looked at the big bed.  It looked so comfy.  Quickly Ron changed and flopping onto the bed, and under the sheets fell into a deep deep slumber.

A/N-  REVIEW!!!  REVIEW!!!  REVIEW!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter

Ron POV

            Ron opened his eyes, he blinked hard.  Where was he?  Oh…suddenly he was hit with it all.  He was in Romania in the Potter mansion.  He looked around the room noticing the clean fresh robes lying out for him.  The sheets on his bed were a dark green shade, soft and comfy.  It was only then that he saw the window.  Looking out it he gasped.  There was a forest stretching for miles.  And a clear diamond river, leading to a large lake off in the distance.  It was beautiful.  Ron just sat there, captivated, gazing out the window.  A sudden peace began to settle over him.  He began to think of Charlie, Bill, Greorge, Fred, and Percy (before he'd gone evil).  Memories flashed through his mind.  Playing quidditch, turning the neighbors grass blue… putting baby powder all over Bill, and watching him yell "Put me down!" from the air, levitated.  Ron grinned, that had been hilarious.  Percy had stolen Bill's wand, Fred, and George had set up the baby powder.  Charlie had levitated him, and Ron had added a few extra spells, to make him spin, and turning his hair white.  They'd left him there for a few hours, but when their mom found out she was furious.  Not to mention, when Bill got down, he'd chased them around with his wand, and threw curses at them.  Those had been the days…then they went to Hogwarts, and Ron met Hermione.  Ron began to think about Hermione, How was she coping with his…absence.  Had she found the letter, or did she think he was…dead?  Was she going out with…someone else?…what if she'd forgotten about him?  That would kill Ron.  

            _Knock Knock Knock _"Sire…"

            "Come in," Ron said somewhat snappishly, angry to be pulled out of his thoughts.

            "Sire.  There's breakfast waiting for you downstairs in the kitchen, Ms. Tonks would like to see you in the parlor as well Mr. Ron."

            "Sure…umm…I'll be down in a sec." Ron said grinning at Tonks being called a Ms.  Rosa left and quickly Ron put on the new robes that were lying out for him on the chair, eager to hear about his mission.  So far he hadn't really been told that much about it.  He had gotton a little backround information about Charlie's job but really that was it.  Swinging the door open Ron rushed out of his room, he stopped.  Oh shoot, I don't know where I'm going.  He thought.  Hmm…O look there's a little house elf he probably knows where I should go.  "Umm…excuse me.  I was just wondering if you knew where the parlor was?"  Ron looked at him hopefully.

            The stout little house elf turned to look at him.  

Hogwarts POV

            Hermione rolled over on her side, she couldn't fall asleep.  She'd been like this ever since Ron had dissappeared.  Slowly she got out of bed.  Oh, if only Ron were still here to comfort her, to hold her.  Why did he have to go?  It wasn't fair?  Didn't he realize how much she loved him?  How much this was killing her?  She knew it wasn't his fault, but…it just didn't seem believable that he was gone.  Walking over to the dresser she picked up a huge book "Charming the World."  After picking it up, she slowly tip-toed out of the room.  Knowing that if anyone woke up they'd immediately question her, and want to have some 'girltalk,' something Hermione had never really liked much.  After scanning the common room for people from the shadows, Hermione walked in, and plopped herself down onto the couch.

            Harry bolted up.  He'd been in the field again.  This time the figures he could see were somewhat clearer, and the green light was much brighter.  It had looked like a young man, probably one who just graduated, was the one being killed.  The scream was still ringing in his ears.  Harry wiped his forehead-it was covered in sweat.  Honestly, he wasn't really sure he wanted to see the dream continue.  He didn't want to find out who died.  He didn't want to lose anyone close to him anymore.  He was sick of that.  Harry looked at the empty bed across from him, where Ron used to sleep.  Harry used to wake up in the night, to find Ron's snores, from across the room.  Somehow they had always calmed him down, comforted him and rocked him back to sleep.  But not anymore.  Now Harry woke up to silence.  He couldn't stand it anymore.  He couldn't stand the silence.  Harry knew he had to leave.  Getting up, he grabbed the map, and walked down the stairs to the common room.  

He almost walked right out the door, but he saw a bushy head, peaking out over the end of the couch.  He figured he'd better go see what was wrong.  Although he didn't really want to, he knew it was the right thing to do.  "Hey," Harry said softly walking over.  A head turned to him.  

            "Oh, It's you Harry.  Couldn't fall asleep?" Hermione said.  

            "Not really…" Harry said, not surprised that Hermione was down here after all she'd been through.  He was debating whether he should tell her about his dream, when she said,

            "Me neither.  I just can't, knowing that he's gone…" somehow, it just seemed easier for her to say 'he' than Ron.  It made it seem less real.

            Harry looked at her, not really knowing what to say.  "I know…I miss him too…" he said, not really knowing where to continue, luckily for him, he didn't have to, because Hermione started up again.

            "Oh Harry…I just miss him so much!  I miss everything about him.  But at the same time I'm angry too…I mean how could he leave me…doesn't he know how much I love him!  I know…it wasn't his fault…but…but…Oh Harry…We were perfect!  We…we…" at this point Hermione burst out sobbing, tears had been gushing out the whole time, but now she just couldn't contain them.

            Harry looked at her in shock.  What was he supposed to do.  She was falling to pieces on him.  Hermione who had it all together, never had he seen her have an emotional outburst since first year.  So he did the first thing that came to mind.  He hugged her.  "It's ok…We all miss him.  It's ok…ssh…ssh…" he murmered into her ear.  Hermione just leaned into him and kept on crying.  After several minutes, Hermione began to calm down.  Finally she pulled apart.  

            "Oh Harry…I'm s..ss…sssooo sorry," she stuttered.  "It's just, I loved him so much.  I really, I want to marry him Harry!  I would have married him, if he'd asked.  If only we'd had the time," she said quietly, looking down.  "He's gone now…" 

            If anything before had shocked Harry, this quiet topped it off.  He had really met that much to her?  He knew that they had really like each other…but marriage?  That was like a…really…really… big thing.    


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- I don't own HP.  

Ron walked on the outskirts of Marcula, the small wizarding village Charlie had worked in.  Ron saw a scorched sign up ahead of him reading "Beware of Dragons!!!"  Laughing Ron saw a small store up ahead just what he was looking for.  The place Charlie had worked at.  Ron took a deep breath and walked up to the building.  Ron opened the wooden door to find a quite peculiar inside.  Jars of a white powder were found on some shelves, long swords on another.  They were labeled "Garneed Swords," a large steel mask hung from the ceiling; it looked much like a dog mask but bigger.  There were also big yellow cases lying on the floor labeled "Nacious gas," and more reading "Fireproof gas," and such.

Ron picked up the sword, examining it.  It didn't look that special really, it was just very smooth and sharp.

"I'd watch out fer' tha' if I was you," a voice from behind him said.  Ron turned to look at the man.  "Those things er covered 'n Concupus Poison.  Once they git inside ur, ur dead in lessen a minute.  Don' use em tha offen, just once en er while, when de dragons er gonna die neways.  It's a bit more peaceful way ter end ther passings."

Ron glanced back at the sword; somewhat fearfully and quickly put it back.  "Hi, I'm Jack Spears," Ron said.  Thinking that sticking with a fake identity would be best.

"Oh, sorry…Grandyliff, I run de store here at Firetrap.  Another Englishman I see.  There's been a lot of ur comin down ere lately."

"That is strange.  I've just come down here on vacation to visit some relatives, thought I'd check in on some dragon businesses.  I find them quite interesting.  But about these other Englishmen do you know much about them?"  Ron said, trying to hide his curiosity by focusing his attention on a jar of white powder.

"Not really.  Don't talk much em fellers.  Mostley stay dressed n black, hide ther faces.  Those fellers bin poking round ere though, in fact," Grandyliff leaned in to Ron who was now looking at him avidly.  Grandyliff glanced around and said softly "Few weeks ago, one a our fellers ere went missin.  People bin sayin tha one of em dragons let out an old huffer at em.  But I knowed dis ere feller.  He was from England emself, and boy could er handle dem dragons.  Betteren any feller I'd ere seen, and I been in dis business fer a while.  No e's not dead, not good ol Charlie boy.  They took em somewhere, I just knows it.  Dem sneaky English fellers," At this Grandyliff looked at him meaningfully; it seemed that all he wanted was his "good ol Charlie boy" back.  

Ron felt a surge of sympathy, as he looked at the helpless man in front of him.  This man had known his brother, and had cared for him.  He remembered Charlie talking about Grandyliff awhile back.  He kinda reminded Ron of Hagrid.  Although not as big, he had the same burly build, although Grandyliff had a weird kind of accent to his voice

Ron boldy went ahead "Do you suppose they're dark wizards?"  

Grandyliff looked at him sharply, "You don't think…no…they couldn be.  You know Os' ne'er seen round dees parts,"

"Yes, but like you said, this guy was English," Ron said, pressing Grandyliff father.

"Ya, but why'd they wanna come down er anyway?"

"Well, you've got something.  You've got dragons.  And a trainer who can control them, herds of them."

At this point Grandyliff fell apart "Well I swear it those damn bloody, snoddin', Englishman stole mi Charlie and er trying to sue em ter help their damn evil side, Den I swear I'll kill every bloody one a them crazy murderous loons!!!"  Grandyliff screamed, his face contorted in anger, and his fists clenched in rage.

At first Ron was shocked by this outburst, it had been so sudden.  But then he grinned, He'd pulled another member onto their side, it was obvious that Charlie had trusted this man, so Ron figured it was safe to push him just a little bit farther.

"Good."  Ron said, "My name is actually Ron Weasly.  I'm Charlie's brother, when I heard about his disappearance I decided to come and investigate.  He wrote me some letters about things getting a little suspicious.  So…It's my first mission in the Order of the Phoniex- a group of people working with Dumbledore to fight against Voldemort and his followers.  I know a few people here but none in the dragon business.  I talked to Tonks, who's been living with Charlie, and she said you might be able to help.  So…will you help me?"  Ron asked hoping that this had worked, if not he'd just blown his cover and was surely dead.

Grandyliff was simply staring at him in shock.

Harry glanced at Hermione who was across the room working with Luna on a Charm.  Looking at her it still shocked him, how she felt about Ron.  He wondered if, over time she could learn to love him.  Ron wasn't coming back, he knew that, she knew that.  He gazed at her thoughtfully, how could he go about winning her?  Looking down he noticed his pen drawing a little heart on his paper, scowling, he muttered a little spell to erase it.  Glancing back at her he smiled, and watched as she perfectly turned her dinner spoon, into a beautiful golden sunflower.  He watched her closely, and could see a tears forming in her eyes, quickly she wiped them away.  

Hermione looked at the flower in front of her, Ron had always given her sunflowers.  They were kind of big, and awkward plants, but still…they somehow had a homey feeling about them.  Slowly, she began to pick the petals off her sunflower, thinking he's safe, he's not safe, he's safe, he's not safe.  When Hermione was only half way through the flower the bell, rang, leaving the half ruined flower on her table, she shoved her books in her bag and headed for the door.

"Hey," Harry ran up next to her.

"Oh, Hi Harry," Hermione said, putting on a smile.

"Are you ok?  I mean, you still seem a little…out…"  Harry said, trying not to start her going on an emotional breakdown again, "Is there anything I can do to help?"

Hermione sighed, "No, its ok Harry.  There's not really anything that can be done.  I mean, Ron's just gone, you know?  I guess I'm just going to have to get used to the emptiness for now, and hope that later, I can…fill it I guess," Hermione said, hoping that Ron would come back, that Ron would be able to fill that place.

"Oh." Harry said, not really knowing what to say.  Later….later she had said, someone might be able to fill her life again.  Harry had a chance.  Although it was later, it didn't matter, what mattered was that he had a chance to be with Hermione.  They had a chance together…later.  Oh, if only he knew when that later would be.  If only that later was now.  Then he would have his arm around Hermione's waste, and be walking her through the halls, letting her lean on his shoulder, telling her stories about quidditch, and whispering in her ear.  Talking about their future together…their future…later…someday, Hermione could be his.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer- I don't own HP

A/N- Thanks for all of you reviewers!!!!!!  It really helps me to keep posting, and updating.  By the way, I know that my updates are really sporadic, sorry about that.  Hope you like this chappie!!!!!!!!

            Ron walked through the streets of Marcula Grandyliff at his side.  With his huge black cloak billowing behind him, and his hair a sandy brown color, no one would have ever guessed Ron's true identity.  He wasn't even feeling like himself.  Ron gazed around at all of the little shops, Rulie's Robes, Will's Wonderful Wacky Wands, and other crazy stores.  Grandyliff put his hand abruptly on Ron's shoulder.

            "Aye lad, dis er is de place," stopping him in front of a fairly new looking store "Are you ready?"

            Ron shook his head up and down determinedly, Grandyliff looked him in the eye "All righ' then," He sighed and led Ron through the large wood door.  A bell chimed as they walked in.

            "I'll be there in a sec, just have a look around!" A muffled voice called from somewhere in the back of the store.  Ron looked around the room, seeing some of the familiar objects but also new different ones, "Ah, Grandyliff!  Nice to see you again!  And who is this young friend of yours?"

"Oh…this is…Jack Spears…he's interested in some of da dragon stuff.  So I's been taking him round showin em all the good places in town."

"Ah, well I'm glad you consider Diggle's Dragons to be one of those good places in town.  And what is it that you are in need of this time?  You know we do have some new dragon's feed.  It calms the dragons down a bit soothes em up.  Apparently they've added some morphine to it," the man said slyly.

            Ron looked at him, sizing him up.

            "No thanks Bill, I think I'll just be taken the usual order of feed.  Unless you have any other new useful items?" Grandyliff said, barely suppressing a smile, knowing that he was just urging the salesman on.

            "Of course we do!" the man exclaimed-he was definitely a salesman from the heart, "Knowing that you are in the dragon training business, I'd like to show you this new toy.  I've actually received quiet a few orders for it from other customers.  It's the Zapper 2000!!!!  A very useful item indeed.  It will zap the dragon's sending an electrical shock through them, upon contact with the dragon's skin.  It has a very good calming effect on them.  It may look a little small now, but with the expansion charm it can do quiet a fair job.  After all, we wouldn't want any of the trainers to get hurt," Grandyliff's jaw went clamp at this.

            "No, I'll just be haven de seed," he said, his mood suddenly changing from good to bad, "And who are these other people tha been buying dis…er…Zapper?"

            "Oh, well, my biggest buyer has been a man by the name of Gasper.  A Malfoy has been buying quiet a few as well, must have a herd."  

Ron paled, Malfoy.  Malfoy was in this.  He should have known.  The slimy, dark wizard, was practically Voldemort's personal slave.  It seemed like every big plan Voldemort had, had Malfoy in it.  Helping in some evil little way, to fulfill his evil lord's purpose.  

"Ah, never hurd of dem?  Are de from round ere?"

"No, I hadn't either.  There new…I had the shipments sent to…a mansion called, Pinkerton…somewhere in Sedalla."

"Ah…I knows where ur talkin' bout.  Up north a lil, wonder what dem folks er doin' down here?"

"Well, I guess we are just the best dragon store around here," Bill said, puffing up a little.  "After all, we do have the latest items.  Few stores around here actually have Zappers, they are just so new, they are hard to find."  Bill said, smiling proudly.

"Er…ya…guess so…" Grandyliff said, not quiet sure how to respond to Bill's self-flattery.  "Well, we better git goin, then."

"Alright then, I should have the seed to you in a day or so.  Come back anytime!  Bring your friend along too, if he decides to get into the business.  It's truly a great business Mr.Spears.  Dragons are right powerful creatures and I'm sure if we could just learn to control their powers, they could help us quiet a bit.  Especially with this war going on in England.  You really should consider it." Bill said smiling broadly.

"An' I'm sure he will, won't ya Jack."

"Oh, yes of course!  Sounds like a very worthwhile business, and thanks for your time Bill," Ron said smiling politely.

"No problem Spears, anything for a customer!  Come back anytime, you are most welcome in my store!"

"We will, see ya Bill," Grandyliff said, pulling Ron out of the store with him.

As they passed Wacky Wands once more, Ron turned Grandyliff to him and said, "We need to talk,"

"Alright, Fairy Dust is a good pub, let's go there.  I'm feelin like a beer anywayz, affer talking to Bill.  Always thee salesmen though," Grandyliff said with a chuckle.

Ron grinned, "Just lead the way, Grandyliff."

Back at Hogwarts!

Hogwarts was full of excitement.  With the new Halloween Dance this year for all fourth years and up, every one was in a hurry.  All the boys were quivering with nervousness, unsure of whether they would be refused or accepted.  While all of the girls were gossiping about who was going with who, what to wear, who to dance with and how to do their hair.  

As Hermione and Harry strolled down the hallway, Harry figured it was time to pop the question, 'would she go with him.'  Maybe, it wasn't the right time, maybe he shouldn't even ask her at all.  Ya, he liked her, but was a month a long enough recovery time for someone who's boyfriend died?  He decided to go ahead with it, just be casual, he thought.  The approach is the most important thing-at least that's what Dean always told him.  "So Hermione, are you going to the Halloween Dance with anyone?"  

"No, I don't think so.  I'm actually not really sure if I'll go at all," Hermione said easily on their way to dinner.

"But why not?  I mean, I think it's time, that you started to move on a little Hermione.  I know that you and Ron were really close, but…it's been almost a month."

"Oh, not you too Harry!  Everyone else has been saying the same thing, 'It's time to move on.' 'Hermione, it's not like you were married to him, or bound to him' 'Hermione, Hermione, Hermione'" she said, imitating everyone's annoying little voices.  "Just because Ron has been gone for a month, doesn't mean anything.  I still love him, and I'll never leave him."  Hermione said proudly, sticking her chin up high, as if to prove her point.

"Hermione, I wasn't saying that.  I mean, you don't have to go to the dance with someone else.  Besides, you helped to organize it, and decorate it, you should be there to see it all in action."

"I don't really care about what it'll look like 'in action' anyways, it's just a dance.  I'm just doing the decorating, and junk for a little fun.  It takes my mind off things.  I'd focus my effort into SPEW but, it hasn't seemed to be really taking off lately.  I'm sure it will though, we're just at the plateau stage."

"Ya, I'm sure it will," Harry said distractedly, desperately trying to get back on subject, "But It'll take your mind off things even more if you go to the dance!" Harry jumped in,"How about the two of us go together.  I don't really have anyone to go with, ever since that whole nasty break-up with Luna last year.  Besides, there's no one else that I like, or anything.  And going just as friends would be kind of fun, don't you think?"  Harry asked.

"Maybe…" she answered, unsure of this whole idea.

"And if you won't go, then I won't go.  It's that simple.  I don't want you being left all alone, just to wallow in past memories.  We've got to live in the present.  Trust me, it'll be a blast, and it'll take your mind off things, getting ready for it and all," Harry said, hoping that his speech had been convincing enough to win Hermione on his side.  This was his first step, taking her to the dance.  After that, things would surely escalade.

"Well, I guess I'll go then Harry.  I mean if you really want me too.  I wouldn't want you to miss out on anything.  Even though I'm almost positive there won't be anything interesting going on, that is too terribly important.  You know what…without Ron being here, there is no one else I'd rather go with."  Hermione said with a smile.

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said.  All the while Harry was thinking, that that last sentence was beautiful, 'there is no one else I'd rather go with,' if only that part including Ron hadn't been at the beginning. 

"Off to dinner," Hermione said happily.  "I guess this dance could be a little fun."

"It will be fun Hermione." Harry said positively, and then muttered to himself "It will be…"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N- Thanks for the reviews you guys.  I'm glad you like it.

"Two beers!" Grandyliff yelled at the bar tender, from our small table in the corner.  "Now, Ron…what we need to talk bout?"  Grandyliff asked after gulping down some of his beer.  Ron took a gulp, of his, he could feel the strong burning sensation in his throat, and breathed out heavily.  Wow, this stuff had a kick in it.  He'd never drank one before, his brother's were very protective over him, his mom wouldn't let him, even Fred and George had never really drunk around him.  Overall he thought it was pretty good though. 

            "Well..." Ron said.  "This Malfoy guy.  I know him.  His name is Lucius Malfoy, and he is a deatheater, and really dedicated follower of the dark lord.  I haven't heard about this other guy, Gasper.  And I have never heard of Pinkerton?  Have you?"

            "Gasper…Gasper…de name sounds real familiar.  Dat's fer sher.  Aye yes.  Gasper, ee was one a dem fellers visitin de shop, 'for Charlie disappeard.  And Pinkerton must ev been dat new mansion built a few years back dat day was talkin bout, up North.   Ay, yes…"

            "I guess that means that this whole dragon thing has been going on for a while.  Did you suspect anything before Charlie disappeared?  Or was it just after?"

            "Well…some folkses were comin down to de shop quiet a bit moren' usual.  An, course I knowed bout this whole Voldymort war thing, dat's been goin on, and bouts it spreading to ere.  So ya…I guess…" Grandyliff said staring off into space before chugging down some more beer. 

            "Umm…how do you think we should go about getting Charlie back though?  We are going to have to find out where they're keeping him, and where the dragon herd they are starting to form is.  The Order is trying really hard but so far they haven't been able to get anyone undercover yet.  Everyone in the Order is to recognized.  We need a new strategy." Ron said thinking, and taking a little gulp of his beer.  Both sat in silence for a while, drinking their beers and having them refilled. 

            "Wellz, I thinks fer now, we be best goin ter Dumbledore, and Miss. Tonks.  Miss. Tonks must now somethin bout it, she's bin livin wi Charlie fer quiet a while now.  I'm sure if Charlie knowed anythin he would da told er.  De was real close." 

            Ron hadn't known this.  He'd never really known how close Tonks and Charlie were.  I mean, they hung out together a lot and all, but no more and no different then any other members of the Order with each other.  'I guess when your out here where you don't know anyone you just become to get closer.' Thought Ron. 

            "We'ze better be goin den.  If we'ze gonna talk to Miss. Tonks tonight," Grandyliff finished.  Ron looked greedily at his beer, and chugged the whole thing, which had just been refilled by the waiter.  Standing up, Ron attempted to make his way to the door, but stumbled, and fell over his chair. 

            "Woah, son, easy der.  I think ye drank a lil too much aye?"  Grandyliff said to Ron, letting him lean on his shoulder for balance. 

            "No, I'm fine, just a little woozy's all.  I'm sure it'll go away," Ron said, blinking hard and trying to focus.  He just couldn't understand why everything was getting so bleary.  Luckily, they were on the edge of town.  Ron staggered over to the bush, he really wasn't feeling that well.  Wow his head was just going crazy.  Retching, he felt his dinner come up, and soon after the world went black. 

Hermione's POV

            "Come on Hermione, hurry up!" Ginny called out to her from ahead of her.  They were walking through the streets of Hogsmead for outfits for the Halloween Ball.

            "I'm coming Ginny!" Hermione yelled back.  She truly wasn't in the mood for shopping, all she needed was a big book, and cushy chair, and Ron safe by her side.  She hadn't received any notice of him since her first letter, and got more and more worried as the days passed by, fearing the worst.

            "Oh my Gosh!!! Hermione!!!  Look at that dress!  That would look great on you!!!"  Ginny yelled pointing to a red shimmering tube-top dress.  It was covered in sequence and was layered at the bottom. 

            "I don't know Ginny…" Hermione said.  Gazing up at the dress.

            "Come on, you just HAVE to try it on!"  Ginny said, grabbing her hand and pulling her into the store.  

            Hermione followed along obediently, gazing around distractedly, all the while wondering why she had agreed to go in the first place.  Why on earth did Harry have to pull the guilt trip on her?  Ginny refilled through the dresses finally finding just her size.  And shooed Hermione into the dressing room

            Hermione closed the curtain to the small rectangular dressing room.  And gazed at the dress once more.   It really did look kind of pretty.  Why not?  I'll try it on.  What's the harm?  Might as well.  Hermione thought as she slipped the dress on.  Finally after she had pulled up the zipper- a nasty trick to do by herself- she looked at her image in the mirror. 

            The dress seemed to fit her curves perfectly, and the little layers in the front, looked charming.  Slowly she spun around a little, the back looked fine too, she thought as she turned to face herself in the front once more.  Then all the sudden she had a picture in her mind, of her walking down the steps to the Great Hall, with Ron holding her arm, and whispering in her ear.  Him wearing a tux, and her wearing the dress.  She closed her eyes, letting her day dreams over take her.  She smiled, as Ron told her a joke, and slid his arm around her sholders, asking her to dance. 

            "Hermione, how's it going in there?!  Come on!  Let me see it!" Ginny yelled from outside the dressing room, dragging Hermione out of her thoughts.  Grinning from her dreams, Hermione turned and opened the curtain.

            Ginny gasped, "OMG!  Hermione that looks so beautiful.  Ron would love it.  If only he were here instead of in-"  Ginny cut herself off.  Hermione gave her a look.  Did she really know where Ron was, or did she accidentally forget he was supposed to be dead?  "I mean…I'm sure it'll be great for the ball," Ginny said throwing on a fake smile.  Oh, she must not know…Hermione thought.  How could Ron not tell his own sister though?  Probably to try and protect her.  After all, she was quiet a bit younger, Hermione thought, looking critically at Ginny.

            "Ya, I think I might actually get it," Hermione said checking the price tag.  She was shocked to see that it was on sale.  Walking up to the cash register, she pulled out her money, and payed for it.  Lost in her happiness, she didn't hear Ginny's sigh behind her, boy that had been a close one, one more slip like that and she could give away Ron's whole mission to Hermione, she would have to be extra careful, Ginny thought.


End file.
